Movie Time!
by Vicious Piggy
Summary: This is a sequil to 'Syaoran's Story' THIS WAS NOT MY IDEA, THIS IDEA BELONGS TO Nightfeather 7th! ARIGATO GOZAIMAZEN!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tsubasa!**

**This is an idea by** Nightfeather 7th**; she/he gave me the idea (I'm not sure weather you're a boy or girl). Thank you very much!**

**Chapter two**

**The movie**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Syaoran sat down to watch the movie Mokona had made using them. At first it showed Mokona, "Hello? Is this thing on? Hellooooo?" (Tap-tap) "Hey, Fai, is this on?" "Hmm, well, the little red light is on, but I'm not sure what that means."

"Okay! Let's get started then!" Mokona said, putting its paw in the air. This scene took about ten minutes, everyone sweatdropped.

(Movie watchers):

Kurogane: 'It doesn't even know how to work the camera!'

Syaoran: 'Calm down!'

Kurogane: (Glare)

Syaoran: (Silent)

**(Movie):**

Sakura/princess: 'Romeo, Romeo, umm, I…'

Fai/temporary stage hand: 'Where for art though Romeo!'

Sakura: 'Where for art though Romeo!'

**(New scene):**

Fai: 'Hello, tiny bunny, how are you?'

Mokona: 'Just fine thanks, Hi everyone, I'm Mokona!'

Sakura: 'This is a movie we like to call, 'Cinderella', enjoy!'

(Movie watchers):

Ryu-o: 'What was up with the starting?'

Mokona: 'Blooper!'

Syaoran: 'I thought that was supposed to be at the end.'

Mokona: 'Technical difficulties.'

**(Movie):**

Fai/ Mother: 'Saku-rella, clean the barn and the kitchen after you cook us a delicious meal, and then wash the Cadillac, and make some chocolate fondant.'

Sakura/Cinderella: 'Yes, mother, dearest."

Mokona/ Sister 1: 'And don't forget to pick up our dry cleaning! Come sisters.'

Ryu-o and Kurogane (both in dresses MWAHAHA!) followed along.

Ryu-o/ Sister 2: 'I can't believe that pork-bun talked me into this!'

Kurogane/ Sister 3: 'It threatened to break Sohi.' A sudden thought of squeezing Mokona till its guts come out popped into his mind, which made him an evil smile.

**(Movie watchers):**

Ryu-o: 'I hate you.'

Mokona: 'Thank you!' (Hug)

Ryu-o: B(

**(Movie):**

Sakura: 'Yes, Sister, dear.'

They walked out.

Sakura: 'Since when did mother buy a Cadillac?'

She let the thought go to the back of her mind, and continued to cook a meal.

**(Next scene):**

It showed Sakura in her bed, crying.

Sakura: 'Why doesn't mother love me? WHY, WHY, WHY?!'

**(Movie watchers):**

(Sweatdroppes all around)

Ryu-o: 'A little angsty, huh?'

Fai: 'What's angst?'

Syaoran: 'Anxiety, or something.'

Kurogane: 'Untie me from this chair so I can leave!'

All: 'NOOOO!'

**(Movie):**

Sakura continued crying.

Sakura: 'Is the scene over?'

Mokona: '5 seconds.'

**(Next scene):**

Sakura was surrounded be bunnies.

Rabbit 1: 'Don't be sad, Saku-rella.'

Sakura: 'WHY SHOULDN'T I?!'

Rabbit 6: 'Cause at least she didn't kill ya.'

Rabbit 8: '_Gee, what a nice thought!_'

Rabbit 6: 'WELL, SHE DIDN'T!!'

Sakura: 'I'm so sad!'

Rabbit 99: 'We love you, Saku-rella.'

All the rabbits came to give her a hug, all 100 of them.

Sakura: 'Guys?'

Rabbits: 'Yeeeeees?'

Sakura: 'I cant breath.'

**(Movie watchers):**

Mokona: 'Let's skip to where we introduce the prince.'

Fai: 'Why?'

Mokona: 'CUZ I SAID SO!!'

Everyone: :x

**(Movie):**

It showed Syaoran, (By the way, I don't know the entire story, so I'm pretty much going to make it up from this point on.) sitting in a garden.

Syaoran: 'When shall I find my princess?'

Giant bunny thing that's supposed to be his dad: 'We are having a masquerade ball, my dear son. We are inviting everyone in the village, maybe you can find your wife and get outta my house.'

Syaoran: (Sweatdrop) 'Wh-What?'

Bunny: 'Forget that last part…'

Syaoran: 'Why exactly should we have this so randomly?'

Bunny: 'DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!!'

Syaoran: (Walks away slowly).

**(Movie watchers):**

Syaoran: 'Where did you find so many rabbits?'

Mokona: 'Their my cousins.'

Ryu-o: 'SO YOU ARE A RABBIT!'

Fai: 'I KNEW IT!' (Dramatically puts hand over fore head).

Kurogane: 'I hate you all!'

Sakura: 'BE QUIET!! IM TRYING TO WATCH THIS!!'

Syaoran/ Whisper: 'Fai-san, did you put Sake in her soda?'

Fai: 'YUP!'

(Sweatdroppes from everyone except Fai, Sakura, and Mokona).

**(Movie):**

It was the next scene (Wow, this is getting boring), everyone was at the ball, having the time of their life, and some people were ridding bulls. Everyone was having a blast, except for Syaoran. Suddenly a girl, with a pink ball gown and matching pink glass slippers walked out of a Squash shaped cartridge, and into the room.

Syaoran: (O.O)

Sakura: 'Hello, it's nice to meet you all.'

Syaoran: 'A-And I am prince Syaoran.' (Kisses her hand in a gentleman's manor).

Sakura: (O.O)

Syaoran: 'Care to dance?'

Sakura: 'S-Sure…'

They danced, as they danced, the looked into each others eyes, so deeply, the saw each others whole life, then, they kissed.

**(Movie watchers):**

Fai and Mokona: 'SYAORAN AND SAKURA SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!'

Sakura and Syaoran: 'Stop being a kid!!' (Blush)

Mokona: 'kill joy…'

**(Movie):**

The song 'Reunited' came on, the one that goes, "Reunited, and it felt so goooood!" Then, twelve o'clock rang, _tong-tong-tong-tong-tong-tong-tong-tong-tong-tong-tong-tong!!_

Sakura: 'Oh, no. Gomenasai, demo, I have to go!'

Syaoran: 'Wait, what's your name?!'

Sakura: 'Saku-rella, call me!'

She transformed back into her poorly clothed self, the horses on her chariot turned into bunnies (BEWARE THE SOFTNESS!), GASP!!

Fai: 'Come, Saku-rella, we must decide a punishment.'

Syaoran: 'WAIT!'

Fai: 'What?'

Syaoran: 'I love her!'

Sakura: (O.O)

Fai: (X.X)

Kurogane: 'I'm outta here!'

Ryu-o: 'Ditto!'

Mokona: 'MEKYO!'

Syaoran: 'Feather!'

Mokona: 'It's in the camera, no wonder I saw unicorn for like, an hour.'

Syaoran: (Sweatdrop)

Sakura: 'I love you too!'

They both hugged. Then (Since I REALLY want to wrap it up), they got married, END OF STORY!

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Sigh, Finally! That took forever, gomenasai, **Nightfeather 7th**, if it wasn't to your expectations.**


End file.
